


Antivan Summer

by Skyzuki



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Default Hawke, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Nothing explicit, Pirates, Post-Game(s), captain isabela - Freeform, marian hawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzuki/pseuds/Skyzuki
Summary: “What’s wrong?” Marian asks, pressing the back of her hand to Isabela’s forehead.“Nothing.”“You’re smiling.”“I’m happy.”





	Antivan Summer

The air in the cabin is balmy and almost unbearably humid, smelling of sweat and sea salt. Antivan summer has carried full force over the Amaranthine Ocean, and Marian Hawke has found herself unable to leave the shade of her quarters.

The day is young, most of the ship’s crew is just rising. Marian wakes slowly, yawning; the first thing she sees when she wakes is the face of her lover, propped up on one elbow, smiling lazily.

Isabela is a Captain once again, and the takes her position very seriously. She is ready and on deck before the first crewman even stirs, most mornings, and it is almost unheard of for Hawke to wake beside her.

“What’s wrong?” Marian asks, pressing the back of her hand to Isabela’s forehead.

“Nothing.”

“You’re smiling.”

“I’m _happy._ ” Isabela says, sitting up and digging through the sheets in search of her blouse.

“Ah yes, well,” she rolls onto her stomach, stretching her arms above her head, letting out a soft sound of satisfaction when something in her back _pops_.  “I can never quite tell with you.

Living out on the open water has given an entirely new dimension of domesticity to their relationship, Marian thinks. Isabela has seen her at her most unflattering in the few weeks that they’ve been aboard, and the fact that she hasn’t been deterred makes Marian’s heart flutter with girlish appreciation.  Even now, she finds herself enraptured in the way that Isabela pulls her blouse over her head. She watches as the Captain brushes her hair, laces her boots, briefly admires her hat before placing it atop her head.

She would normally be on the deck by now, commanding her crew and intimidating the men who signed on with hopes of bedding her. She’s a fine Captain, to Marian’s knowledge (which, when it comes to ships, is not much at all). But she lingers this morning, pausing once more by the cot to stroke Marian’s freckled cheek.

“Where would you have gone if I hadn’t have swept you away?”

Marian considers, scrunching her nose. “Fereldan, most likely. Though, there isn’t much left for me there now, I suppose.”

“I’m glad you chose to come with me, then. I hate the smell of dog.”

“You would have stayed?”

Something in Isabela shifts then, and she looks down at her bedmate with confusion in her eyes. “Of course.”

“Really?”

“Is that even a question, Hawke? I nearly threw myself to the Qunari for you.”

“I suppose that’s true.”

Isabela chuckles, leaning down to kiss Marian’s forehead. “You _suppose?”_

“I also suppose that I shouldn’t be greedy and keep you to myself today.” She reaches up, grabbing the flamboyant captain’s hat from its owner and affixing it on top of her own messy, sleep-mussed hair. 

“No, you shouldn’t.” She agrees, placing a hand on either side of Marian’s face and bringing their lips together.

“I’d like to.” Marian mumbles when they part.

“I expect to see you on deck within the hour.”

“Of course, Captain.”

Isabela smirks, snatching her hat back once more, turning to leave. As it creaks shut behind her, Marian feels herself gazing at the door to their quarters and lets her head thump back against the pillow.


End file.
